This invention relates to methods and apparatus for feeding granular and powdery type materials to receptacles for storage of such materials prior to processing the materials upon removal from the receptacles. Specifically, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for feeding granular plastic resin materials and additives for granular plastic resin materials to receptacles for storage temporarily in the receptacles prior to removal of the resin materials for processing by plastic molding and extrusion machinery.